


Another Kingdom Hearts fanfic~

by Hoshina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshina/pseuds/Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lyrics of the song I used for this chapter are from Omoide Kakera by Nano~</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all began in a tiny world amongst other ones. Actually, in this world there was not much beyond a village. The outskirts were filled with large green hills that were decorated with beautiful rivers. In the middle of some of these hills was a big lake which was connected with all those rivers. 

That's right, this world was perfect until a certain incident took place. All of a sudden, the entire world has changed. Those green hills now are dull. The beautiful rivers and the lake were completely dried, and the village was devastated. This world now was hopeless.

But let's wind back to the beginning. In this world lived a girl named Hikari. This girl had lost her parents when she was little and got bullied by people about her age for that. But it's not like she cared. Let's be honest: who likes to be bullied because of something that it wasn't your fault in the first place? 

Her life was always the same routine. Since she had enough money to subsist, she hadn't the necessity to work. So what she always did is wake up early and go to that hills to draw or maybe play the flute. It was the only way she had to express her feelings and not be alone. 

The incident mentioned before took place on one special day for the village in which she lived. On that day, at night, all the people bring lanterns with a kind of symbol so they can recognize their lantern without problems and they leave them to a river. Since all the rivers are connected to that big lake, they chase those lanterns and finally, when the lanterns arrive to that lake, everybody picks their lantern and let them, they release them to the air to be blown by it.

On that day, Hikari went as always to a hill and started to draw, it was another day when she was bullied by those people. At night, she came back to the village to pick up her lantern, which was prepared several days ago. When she arrived to the village, she saw something shocking. Not a single light was turned on in any house. That was strange because by that hour, the lights were always turned on, but this time they weren't.

It was a new custom maybe? Or was everybody playing her some trick? 

That questions were soon answered when she saw many dark creatures. She had never seen them before. People were seen running away from those monsters and when they were caught, she could see their hearts being swallowed by that creatures. 

She started to run away from the village when some of that dark monsters saw her. She didn't know why this was happening, it was like a nightmare. As she was running, she saw that beautiful landscapes devastated in no time. When did that happen if she was there drawing before? 

She ran until she couldn't escape anymore. She was trapped by those creatures. Without knowing what to do, she was moving backwards.

Why did this have to happen?

She couldn't move anymore because of a wall blocking her path, the monsters were approaching her.

Why was her life so unjust without doing anything bad?

The creatures begun to jump after her and she fell.

Just... what was she living for?

-There's something you can do. -One voice said, Hikari opened quickly her eyes searching for the origin of that voice, but she didn't see anything except those dark creatures.

-'What can I do in a moment like this?' -Was what she thought.

-There are uncountable persons waiting for your help outside. Just extend your arm. -Said again that mysterious voice.

She did as she was told and a strange kind of sword appeared in her hand, it was like a key somewhat. The tip of that weapon began to shine and a ray of light made its way to the sky, separating the dark clouds. A heart shaped moon was visible in the sky and the place was flooded with a bright light.

Hikari woke up on the sand, she could see a sea of light. She inspected with curiosity the place and she saw something written on the sand.

"From now on, you will be the saviour."

She blinked confused and the water erased what was written, replacing it with another phrase:

"You will rewrite a tragic story which is awaiting you in other worlds."

After a few seconds, another thing was written.

"Are you ready?"

She already lost all she had long time ago. Despite that she didn't know what to do, she wouldn't lose anything more, would she? She extended her arm and that strange weapon appeared again. That place began to shine again and she looked to the horizon.

-This... might be my last chance. -She said before the light blinded her again.

"Good luck."

In a far place, there were a boy and a girl looking at the stars from the top of a hill. Both were excited to see that natural show, until they saw a shooting star that landed beside a nearby river.

-Hey, Aqua! Let's have a look. -Said the boy getting up. The girl named Aqua nodded and they both started to run.

When they arrived, they stopped, surprised.

-Terra, this is...

-Yeah, a keyblade wielder.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra and Aqua brought the mysterious girl to the castle where they were living. Both were confused because it's weird to see another keyblade wielder and they were excited too, because that means that probably, that girl would be with them for a long time.

When their master, Eraqus, saw them with the girl, he was shocked when they explained to him what happened. He led them to a room. Once they arrived, Terra lied the girl down on the bed. Master Eraqus ordered them to retreat of the room until she awakes, and they did as they were told. 

A few hours later, Hikari's eyelashes began to open, they felt heavy. She putted a hand on her head because she felt a light headache. The girl got up and examined the room. When did she get there?

-Are you alright? -Asked the man concerned. Hikari's vision focused on that man and nodded hesitantly. 

The girl was confused. Why was she on a room now? She was on a strange beach before she fainted. Did something happen while she was unconscious?

Master Eraqus realized that the girl was confused. He got up of the chair and he approached to her.

-My apprentices found you in the river. They said that you fell of the sky and you wielded a keyblade. 

-A... keyblade? -She asked more confused than before.

-That's right, look. -The man summoned a weapon.- This weapon is called keyblade, and only the chosen can wield it. -He explained before dismissing his keyblade.

She didn't understand anything. Why was she a chosen? Was she special in a certain way and she never knew about it? She was just an ordinary girl, she had never done anything out of place. 

-You seem confused, do you remember anything?

-My world was being drawn by lots of monsters... when I thought I would die there, I heard a voice telling me to extend my arm and this weapon appeared. -She explained while summoning her keyblade.

-I see... -Told the man while rubbing his beard.- You are an exceptional girl without a doubt. - He opened the door and then, the two young persons who saved her entered.- My name is Eraqus, I am a keyblade master. -Eraqus looks at the two new arrivals.- They are my apprentices, Terra and Aqua. 

-I am Hikari.

-Since you are a keyblade wielder too, would you like to be taught with them? -Eraqus offered.

Hikari, unsure of what to do, looked at Terra and Aqua. They both smiled and nodded, encouraging her to accept their master's invitation. Then, she smiled and looked at Eraqus, who was waiting for her answer. 

-I would love it. 

Since then, she formed bonds of friendship with Terra and Aqua. She never thought that something like that could happen to her. She was used to be bullied by people with the same age as her, even the old people were giving her odd glares. She never understood why she was treated like that, but now she found someone who care about her, and she was grateful about that. She would give her life for Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus if it would be necessary to thank them for the opportunity they gave her. For the first time, she felt like she was in a family.

After a few months, one day, when the three of them were training in the castle, they saw two persons getting inside.

One of them was a bald old man that seems weak at first sight. He was accompanied by a young boy, he seems to be of the same age as Hikari. 

Master Eraqus went with the old man in another room, letting alone the young boy, who had his head tilted down. The three apprentices stopped their training in order to see what was happening. 

-That boy... is he okay? -Asked Aqua worried.

-I'll go to see. -Said Terra.

-I'm going with you. -Said Hikari running downstairs with him.

Terra and Hikari approached to that boy, who looked upset.

-I'm Terra and this is Hikari. What's your name? -Terra introduced both of them and Hikari was looking at the young boy curiously.

-Ventus. -Answered him with a broken voice.

-You can talk! -Said Terra after giving a sigh of relief. He looked at Aqua.- Aqua, come in! -she smiled and then, she went with them.

-Hi, I'm Aqua!

-Terra, Hikari, Aqua... -Said Ventus while looking at each one.

-So did you come to train with us? -Asked Terra.- Where are you from? Who is that man with you? -While he was asking question after question, Ventus began to shake and Hikari noticed it.

-Terra, I don't think you should... 

-Do you have a keyblade? -Terra kept asking until Ventus began to scream after he fell into his knees. -No! What's the matter?

-Are you okay? -Asked Aqua as concerned as Terra was.

-What did you do? -Asked Master Eraqus after coming to check what was happening.

-Nothing! I-I just... asked some stuff. -Answered Terra while Ventus fainted and the old man held onto him. 

-Ventus cannot tell you anything because he can't remember anything.

From then on, Ventus stayed with them because he was a keyblade wielder too. Despite that a few days passed since then, Ventus was still dull and he barely talked to them. Terra, Aqua and Hikari tried to get along with him, trying to comfort him.

One day, Terra and Ventus were fighting with weapons made of wood while Aqua and Hikari were watching. During the training, Ventus fell on the floor.

-Giving up already? C'mon, Ven. I thought you were stronger than that. -Said Terra while Ventus was getting up slowly.

-Ven, you almost had him! -Cheered Aqua.

-Try it again, Ventus! -Cheered Hikari too.

-Hey wait, you're teaming up now? 

Ventus nodded and charged towards Terra. After the training session, the four of them were having a break. Ventus seemed upset and Terra noticed it.

-Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got? -Asked Terra.

-Each one of those is proof you're learning. -Said Aqua trying to cheer him up. Ventus just looked at the sword.

-You're trying too hard to move your body. -Explained Terra while he was rising his wooden keyblade.- You need to learn to let your body move you, right? -He got up and then, he cleared his throat before he continued with his speech.- In you hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be made. -Aqua and Hikari began to laugh.

-What was that? Since when you are a keyblade master? -Asked Hikari jokingly.

-Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about. -Answered Terra, while Ventus looked at Aqua and Hikari.

-Well, you're not the only one. -Said Aqua.

-I know. -Terra bent down.- You, Hikari, me and Ven all share the same dream. -He offered the wooden keyblade to Ven and he take it while smiling. Hikari widened her eyes.

Terra and Aqua smiled at the view of Ventus smiling, it was his first time since he came to train with them at Land of Departure. But Hikari felt sad about it. Of course she was happy because Ventus smiled for the first time, but she still could see that something was wrong with him, and that saddened her.

Immediately got dark and the four of them separated of each other. Hikari went at the top of a nearby hill to see the starry sky. She always loved to see that little stars illuminating the dark sky. When she arrived, she sat down and then, she sank into the view. She couldn't help wondering why Ventus looked so dull. She knew that something was wrong with him, but couldn't say why he was like that. Talk of the devil, Ventus sat down next to her and he looked at her. She didn't seem to notice him there, she looked like she in trance.

-Are you... upset with me? 

Hikari widened her eyes when she listened his voice and she looked at him. She didn't know how many time he was there. But what worried her was why he would think something like that.

-I'm sorry, I didn't noticed that you are here... Why do you think that?

-Whenever I'm with you, Terra and Aqua, I get the feeling that you're uncomfortable...

-Why should I be uncomfortable when you're with us? -She thought for a few seconds and then she realized something, her face softened.- It's because I don't usually smile whenever you're with us? -Ventus nod and she let out a sigh.- It's not like I'm being uncomfortable with you... -She looks at him.- It's just... I can't help but think what had happened to you, it's like you're missing something... -She gives him a sad smile.- It always happens when I look you in the eyes. -He was about to say something, but he was cut off.- Oh, there's not necessity to torture yourself trying to remember. I know you can't remember anything.

-I'm sorry... -He apologized himself, looking at his hands which where resting on his lap. 

-Don't be sorry! It's not your fault. -A few long seconds passed and he didn't say nothing, so she put her hands on his. He looks at her.- I'm sorry... I don't want you to think that I'm not comfortable with you. -He shook his head.

-Don't be sorry, I'm the one who should apologize for not knowing how you felt. -He tried to smile and she smiled too.

They both looked at the sky in silence, it was a nice once. After a few minutes, Hikari took a long breath and began to sing with her eyes closed.

'I hear the sound of your voice, I hear it echo inside my dreams  
turning into memories as they start to fall away.  
And the tears that I cry, washed away by the rain  
I promise this is where I'll be,  
waiting for you...' 

When she finished singing, she noticed that Ventus fell asleep while she was singing, his head resting on her shoulder. Hikari smiled at the view, he looked so innocent. Trying to not wake him up, she carried him on her back and began to come back at the castle. On the way home, Ventus opened his eyes a bit and a tiny sparkle appeared in his eyes before he closed them again, falling asleep.

Since then, Ventus began to be more cheerful. The four of them got to know better and all of them became best friends. Without notice, they already had been together six months. 

One night, Ventus woke up and he looked through the window. He was witnessing a magnificent natural show.

-A meteor shower!

He ran quickly until he arrived at the hill where they always go to see the stars. He lied down on the grass.

-Why does this seem so familiar? -He asked for himself before he fell asleep.

Later, he woke up and stretched his arms while he was yawning. He was about to lie down again, but he saw Aqua and he got up startled by her. Aqua and Hikari chuckled a bit. 

-Gimme a break, you two!

-Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket. 

-But... did I dream that place up? -A quite silly ask, considering that none of the girls knew what he had dreamed.- It really felt like I'd been there before... looking up at the stars... 

Aqua put a hand on his head and began to mess his hair. It was always a strange feeling whenever she or Terra messed his hair. On one side, they made him feel like a kid compared to Aqua and Terra (becase Aqua never messed Terra's hair). But on the other side, he liked it because was a show of affection.

-You've always lived with us, right? -Told Hikari smiling at him.

-Yeah... I know.

The three of them walked close to the edge of the hill and sat down there to watch the stars.

-Hey, girls.

-Uhm? -both of them looked at Ventus.

-You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? -Asked he curiously.

-Hmm... well, they say... -Began to talk Aqua, but was cut off.

-That every star up there is another world. -The three turned to see Terra. Ventus brighten up to see him.

-Terra. -Aqua greets him.

-Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. -He approached to them.- The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on use like a million lanterns. 

-What? I don't get it. -Said Ventus puzzled. Hikari chuckled and the three of them looked at ger with curiousity. 

-And to think that even in the darkness there's something that light it up. It's wonderful... -Said Hikari being in awe with the view.

-In other words, they're just like you, Ven.

Terra always had a curious way to make compliments. Ventus, still confused, got up and asked:

-What does that mean?

-You'll find out someday, I'm sure.

-I wanna know now.

-You're too young to know now.

-Quit treating me like a kid. -Ventus points to Hikari and she blinks confused.- She's the same age as me and she looks like she knows it!

-That's because Aqua spoils her like if she's her little sister.

Hikari pouts and Aqua burst into laughter, interrupting their argument. The three of them looked at her. For some reason, the girl seemed to find amusing their arguments. However, for Ventus wasn't amusing at all.

-Hey, what are you laughing at? -Asked Terra pissed off.

-I can't help it. You two would be the weirdest brothers. -She replied jokingly, but that was true. Both boys tried to act angry, but then, the four of them laughed. After a few moments of staring at the sky, Aqua got up.- Oh, yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. -She informed while she was getting something out of the pockets. She had four star-shaped items, one of different colour.- I made us good luck charms. -She said smiling at them.

The three of them got up too and Aqua throw the orange charm to Terra and the violet one to Hikari.

-Wow! -Said Ventus enthusiastic.

-Here! -Aqua throws the green charm to Ventus.

-I get one too? -He asked excited.

-Of course. One of each of use. -She said while watching her blue charm, the others imitated her.- Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents and unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. -She explained.- Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had. 

-Sometimes you are such a girl. -Complimented Terra jokingly.

-Hey, what do you mean “sometimes”? -Asked Aqua offended. Ventus was clearly sad.

-So this isn't a real good luck charm? -Asked he worried.

-Well, that's yet to be seen. But Hikari did work a little magic on it.

-Really? What? -Asked Ventus curiously. Aqua made contact eye with Hikari, then, they both nodded.

-An unbreakable connection! -Said both girls in unison with a smile. 

Aqua and Terra bid farewell and left. The two teenagers remained there looking at the sky in silence. Hikari felt a gentle brush against her hand and looked down, she saw Ventus' hand holding hers. She looked at him and he smiled shyly at her before returning his gaze at the starry sky. She smiled too and stared at the sky.

-Hey, Hikari.

-Uhm? -She looks at him.

-Would you want to promise something?

-Promise what? -She asked curiously. He smiled because of this and looked again to the sky, Hikari blinked in confusion and did the same.

-When we are strong enough to do the Mark of Mastery exams... we will do it no matter what happen to us, deal? -He said while looking at her again. She smiled and nodded. Then, she intertwined her fingers with his, and he did the same.

-It's a promise.

-Yeah.

Definitely, that night was special for the four apprentices of master Eraqus. But what they didn't know that night would be the last which they could stay beneath the same blaze of stars. It was just the ending of what they know as 'peaceful days'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics of the song I used for this chapter are from Omoide Kakera by Nano~


End file.
